The Beacon/Transcript
Season 1, Episode 1: The Beacon SHEPARD views the sky from a window while UDINA, HACKETT and ANDERSON talk of him from an unknown location. UDINA: Well, what about Shepard? HACKETT: Jane? UDINA: No, her brother, John. The two Shepards are spacers, lived aboard starships most of their lives. ANDERSON: Military service runs in the family. Both of their parents are in the navy. Hannah Shepard, and David Shepard currently serve together on the SSV Kilimanjaro. HACKETT: Ah, yes, John. I've always thought highly of the kid. Ever since he proved himself during the Blitz. He held off enemy forces until reinforcements arrived. I believe he would do just fine as the first Human Spectre. ANDERSON: He's the reason Elysium is still standing. HACKETT: Yes, there is no doubt in my mind that he has courage. But let's not forget of his sister, she could be a valuable candidate as well. UDINA: All due respect, Admiral, but I disagree. Jane Shepard fails to live up to her brother's reputation, John is the clear choice. After watching her entire unit die on Akuze, I fear for her stability. ANDERSON: Every soldier has scars, Jane is a survivor. UDINA: Admiral? HACKETT: I'm going to have to agree with the Ambassador, Captain. Make the call. ---- In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They called it the greatest discovery in human history. The civilizations of the galaxy call it... MASS EFFECT ---- reached the cockpit while the Normandy flew through space. JANE examined the crew to make sure they were all carrying out their duties. JOKER: Thrusters check. Navigation check. Internal emission sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under 15 hundred K. NIHLUS: 1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased. walks off. JOKER: I hate that guy. KAIDAN: Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him? JOKER: You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit the target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible. Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board, call me paranoid. KAIDAN: You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project, they have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment. JOKER: Yeah, that is the official story, but only an idiot believes the official story. JOHN: They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs. JOKER: nods Which means there's more going on than the Captain's letting on. ANDERSON: comm Joker! Status report! JOKER: Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged, everything looks solid. ANDERSON: Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want missions reports to Alliance brass before we reached Eden Prime. JOKER: Aye, aye, sir. Better brace yourself, I think Nihlus is headed your way. ANDERSON: He's already here, Lieutenant. Tell Commander Shepard to meet us in the comm room for a debriefing. call JOKER: JOHN You get that, Commander? JOHN: He sounds upset. Something you said, Joker? smiles JOKER: head Pfft. The Captain's always like that when he's talking to me. KAIDAN: I can't possibly imagine why. [JOHN headed towards the comm room, wearing his black N7 armor with red stripes along the shoulders. It was custom-made for him by his father, a year after the Skyllian Blitz. He had a great relationship with his father, John thought of him as the greatest man alive, or at least, he did when he was a child. His mother, Hannah Shepard had a fairly decent relationship with John. The only issue is that John was closer to his father, more so than his mother. His sister, JJ was closer to her mother, than to her father. Jane Jessica Shepard, was five years younger than John, she was a fierce, sarcastic, and energetic young woman. She had a very strong relationship with John, the two of them were thick as thieves. When John enlisted into the Alliance military at age 18, Jane wanted to go with him, yet, she was only thirteen. Once Jane finished school and turned eighteen, she joined her brother in the Alliance military. They had not serve together until seven months ago. John was promoted to the rank of Commander, and the XO of the SSV Normandy. Jane had requested to join the SSV Normandy as a crew member about two months after the terrible experiences in Akuze. Out of respect for the Commander, Captain Anderson permitted the request. On the way to the comm room, JANE turned around, dressed in casual wear.] JANE: Hey, bro, you going to see the Captain? JOHN: That I am. Everything okay here? JANE: They're doing fine. It's not like they need my supervision. But I get it, shit's gotta get done. I suppose the Captain doesn't trust me with anyone else. JOHN: Don't be like that, alright? You get why he did it. Right? JANE: Yeah, I suppose. Look, you think maybe you can convince him to take me with you onto Eden Prime? I need to get the fuck out of the ship every once and a while. I'd appreciate it, really. JOHN: What do you know about Eden Prime? JANE: Not really, anything. You remember those vids that Dad used to send us? That's all I know about it. JOHN: I don't think I ever got a chance to get a look at them. JANE: Makes sense, you're always busy around the ship. You're the XO after all. JOHN: Listen, I don't know if I'll do that, because I think there's more going on here than what's being told. JANE: What the hell are you talking about? JOHN: Why would they send a Spectre for this? It doesn't make sense. If it's dangerous, I don't want you down there. JANE: I can handle myself, John. JOHN: I know that, of course I do. I just... I don't want-- JANE: What? For me to go through another Akuze? JOHN: No. That's -- That's not what I'm saying. JANE: ...It's fine. I don't care. The two of us together, we're fucking unstoppable. But... do what you need to do. Don't let me keep you. See what the Captain wants. JOHN: Alright. See you. departed, and heard PRESLY talking with ENGINEER ADAMS. PRESLY: I'm telling you, I saw him, he marched by like he was on a mission! ADAMS: comm He's a Spectre. They're always on a mission. PRESLY: And we're getting dragged right along with him! noticed JOHN behind him and turned around to salute him. PRESLY: Congratulations, Commander. Looks like we've had a smooth run. You heading down to see the Captain? JOHN: Sounds like you don't trust our turian guest. PRESLY: Sorry, Commander. Just having a chat with Adams down in engineering. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. But you have to admit, something's odd about this mission. The whole crew feels it. JOHN: Really? You think the Alliance brass is holding out on us? PRESLY: If all we're supposed to do is test our stealth systems, why is Captain Anderson in charge? And then there's Nihlus! Spectres are elite operatives. Top cover agents. Why send a Spectre-- a turian Spectre-- on a shakedown run? It doesn't add up. You ask me, I say something big is happening. JOHN: I'll see if I can get some answers when I see him. Carry on, Presly. PRESLY: Yes, sir. went over to DR CHAKWAS and JENKINS JENKINS: I grew up on Eden Prime, Doc. It's not the kind of place Spectres visit. There's something that Nihlus isn't telling us. CHAKWAS: That's insane. The Captain's in charge. JENKINS: Spectres don't answer to anyone. They can do whatever they want. Kill anyone who gets in their way. CHAKWAS laughs You watch too many spy vids, Jenkins. JENKINS: What do you think, Commander? We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long, will we? I'm itching for some real action. CHAKWAS: I sincerely hope you're kidding, Corporal. Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up crew members in the infirmary. JOHN: You need to calm down, Corporal. A good soldier stays cool, even under fire. JENKINS: Sorry, Commander. But this waiting's killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before. Not one with a Spectre on board! JOHN: Just treat this like every other assignment you've had and everything will work out. JENKINS: Easy for you to say. You proved yourself during the Blitz. Everybody knows what you can do. This is my big chance! I need to show the brass what I can do! JOHN: You're young, Corporal. You have a long career ahead of you, don't do something stupid to mess it up. JENKINS: Don't worry, sir. I'm not going to screw this up. JOHN: The Captain's waiting for me, I should go. JENKINS: Yes, sir. departs and enters the debriefing room. NIHLUS: Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It'll give us the chance to talk. JOHN: Where's the Captain? NIHLUS: He's on his way. I'm interested in this world we're going to -- Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful. JOHN: From what I've heard, the opinion of it is that it's a paradise. NIHLUS: So they say. Serene. Traquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, has it not? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it, really? JOHN: Is there something you want to say? NIHLUS: Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this? ANDERSON enters. ANDERSON: I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on. NIHLUS: This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run. ANDERSON: We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime, that's why we needed the stealth systems operational. JOHN: Why the secrecy? ANDERSON: This comes down from the top, Commander. Information strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean. JOHN: What? I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago. NIHLUS: Correct. Yet, their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives-- it's all based on Prothean technology. ANDERSON: This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study. NIHLUS: Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect all species in Council space. The Beacon isn't the only reason I'm here. JOHN: What do you mean? ANDERSON: Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you. JOHN: I don't understand.... Why? ANDERSON: The Alliance has been pushing for this a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. NIHLUS: You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed. You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres. JOHN: I assume this is good for the Alliance? ANDERSON: Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you. NIHLUS: I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together. ANDERSON: You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship as soon as possible. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission. JOHN: Just give the word, Captain. ANDERSON: We should be getting close-- JOKER: (voice) Captain, we've got a problem. ANDERSON: What is it, Joker? JOKER: (voice) Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this. ANDERSON: Bring it up on screen. marines are shown getting killed. MARINE: (over transmission) We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: Heavy casualties! We can't! Fuck! Need evac! They came out of nowhere! We need-- marine is shot in the head, his head explodes. A woman, ASHLEY WILLIAMS shoves the camera man to the ground and then is pinned down by several unknown attackers. A big ship appears, and then the transmission cuts out. JOKER: (voice) Everything cuts out after that, No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing. ANDERSON: Reverse and hold at 38.5 strange ship is showed once again, the three of them just stared at it in complete silence. ANDERSON: Status report! JOKER: (voice) Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area. ANDERSON: Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated. NIHLUS: A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon. ANDERSON: Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold. Tell Alenko, Jenkins and JJ to suit up, Commander. You're going in. nodded. ---- lands on EDEN PRIME. ANDERSON: Your team's the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site. KAIDAN: What about survivors, Captain? ANDERSON: Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon's your top priority. JOKER: (voice) Approaching drop point one. JENKINS: Nihlus? You're coming with us? NIHLUS: I move faster on my own! ANDERSON: Nihlus will scout out ahead. He'll feed you status reports throughout the mission. Otherwise, I want radio silence. JOHN: Ready and able, sir. ANDERSON: The mission's yours now, Shepard. Good luck! JOKER: (voice) Approaching drop point two. ---- JOHN: Alright, let's get moving. JENKINS: Oh, god, what happened here? KAIDAN: What the hell are those? JENKINS: Gas bags. They're harmless. shot it with her pistol and it exploded. KAIDAN: Damn! JOHN: That was a bit harsh, don't you think? JANE: Better safe than sorry? JOHN: If you say so. NIHLUS: (radio) This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up. JOHN: Copy that. reached a rough terrain with rocks placed all over. JOHN moved his hands to signal for his squadmates to advanced forward, but as soon as JENKINS revealed himself, he was shot several times by drones. JANE, JOHN and KAIDAN destroyed them all. crouches down to JENKINS' corpse, and shuts his eyes. KAIDAN: Ripped through his shields. Didn't have a chance. JANE: Damn it, Jenkins. JOHN: Poor kid. We'll see that he receives a proper burial once the mission is complete. I need the two of you to stay focused for now. I understand that it may be difficult, Jenkisn was our friend. It's gotta get done, you understand? JANE: You don't have to worry, Commander. KAIDAN: Aye, aye, sir. ---- three squadmates have been walking for almost twenty minutes and they had run into nothing. NIHLUS had been giving them minor reports, but nothing important at all. JANE: John, you never did let me borrow that Beatles album. KAIDAN: The Beatles? JANE: W-what? chuckles You've never heard of the Beatles? KAIDAN: I don't think so. The name sounds a bit familiar... but, uh... JANE: Really? 'Here comes the Sun?' Nothing?